Vehicles of many types, such as various work vehicles in the agriculture, construction and forestry industries, include upholstery, especially in the operator compartment or cabin. The upholstery may be of various types, such as seat covers, trim, wall and ceiling covering, or other sheet-like coverings. The upholstery may be used for operator comfort, aesthetics, or other purposes.
Usually, the upholstery is attached to the frame or other support structure of the vehicle. For example, the upholstery may extend over and attach to various frame/support structures to cover over and hide those frame/support structures.